Amelia s new Life
by Kitty Petro
Summary: Amelias life after TP. Begins when they reach the Spaceport
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Amelia looked at Jim as he was going down to meet his mother, Sarah. She sighed and turned around and found herself standing face to face with Doctor Delbert Doppler.

"Hello, Captain," he said. "If you will allow me, I will help you get to a doctor," he said, watching Amelia holding her side, every now and again grimacing. She thought about it, and nodded her head, thought a bit reluctantly. Doppler nodded in satisfaction, and lifted her into his arms and walked down off of the ship.

A while later, at the nearby doctor's office, the physician could only shake his head in wonder. "How may I ask, did you manage," the doctor informed her, a bit shortly, "to have three broken ribs?" The doctor frowned down at Amelia, who frowned back.

The doctor then sighed, and looked over at Doctor Doppler, saying, "The Captain will have to take it easy for a while. I'd say about six months restrictions. But, never fear, she will recover just fine."

"Excuse me, but did you say _six months_?" Amelia exploded angry.

"Yes, Captain. That's exactly what I said," the doc replied sternly. "Six months of rest and relaxation. And that means no adventures, no trips, no running about, and most importantly… no yelling. Am I clear, Captain?" Amelia glared at him, but finally nodded, fuming.

Delbert took Amelia to his home outside the town of Benbow. "I have a room upstairs that I hardly ever use," he informed her kindly. "You may use that, if you like, Captain."

She did not answer immediately. She looked around everywhere. The parts of the house that look used were cluttered and untidy. "Really, Doctor…I would expect a fellow of your reputation to keep a bit tidier household. Do you think I might impose upon you for a broom, and a dustrag?" she asked, arching an eyebrow his way.

"Sorry, Captain, but I'm afraid not. No cleaning the house---however much it might need it. I'll not have you risk injuring yourself doing me a favor," he told her. "Now…let me show you your room, and I'll let you settle in."

Amelia frowned, but followed him up the stairs to what would be her room. When she saw it, she whistled softly. The room was big and had a wonderful design.

"Sleep well, Captain," Doppler said and closed the door gently. Amelia acquainted herself with her new surroundings. She then took of her uniform and unpacked a blue silk nightdress from her bag, and suddenly felt exhausted. She gladly pulled back the covers,and went for the bed. She sighed of pure happiness when she laid down. Nobody had ever done something like this for her before, and in fact, she found she actually liked it.

That night, she dreamt about pirates and in her dreams she saw Mr. Arrow fighting against a pirate. The pirate shot him and she knew he had died. "NO!" she yelled in her dream. "Not Arrow! Please not him!" she thought. Then she woke up suddenly, to find Delbert kneeling next to her, trying to wake her up.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing to worry about, Doctor. I just had a bad dream," she said and sat up in the bed.

"Here, perhaps this will make you feel better," the doctor said and placed a tray on her bed.

"Breakfast in bed? Why, I never had that before. How thoughtful of you, Doctor," she said, rather pleased.

Doppler frowned. "Not even at home, with your parents?" he asked.

"Doctor, my parents…they were killed by pirates when I was only fifteen," Amelia said quickly, hiding her pain. "It was none too long after that, I joined the Academy, and eventually became a Captain. I was so angry over my father and mother's deaths, that I dispatched nearly fifty of the scum, in under twenty minutes."

Delbert gasped, clearly astonished, then whistled softly.

"That was the same thing nearly every sailor did when they heard a mere fifteen year old girl had accomplished more than any of them had done, "Amelia laughed.

Amelia began to eat. When she had finished, the doctor asked, "Is there anything you like to do in your spare time? A hobby or something?"

"I have always liked to draw," she said. "Though I hardly have any time for it anymore…what with being a Captain and all."

The Doc began to think, then grinned. "When you're ready, Captain, I'll leave to let you dress. I'll be back later with some work for you," he said.

Amelia got to her feet, and put on some clothes from her bag. After a while, the doctor returned with a set of drawing pencils and an easel.

"You look rather nice, Captain. I can't say I've ever seen you in anything other than your Captain's uniform, you know," he said.

"Well, yes. But one can't go about in a Captain's uniform while ashore, Doctor," Amelia said.

"Why should that matter?" Delbert said, shaking his head, smiling. "Oh, here's something for you to do. Feel free to draw as much as you like."

Amelia smiled, and took up the pencils in her hand. "Very well. Thank you, Doctor," she said, and she began to draw. She drew many pictures of things she remembered from the trip to Treasure Planet.

"Oh, I say…you're rather good, Captain. Can you draw something from another's perspective?" he asked.

"I suppose. Let me give it a try," she replied. She then looked at him and began to draw a picture of the Doctor carrying her after her accident to B.E.N.´s house.

"Why, that's wonderful! A rather good likeness, I'd say," he said watching.

"Thank you, Doctor," she observed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**  
Some days later, Amelia finally was allowed to go where she wanted to. One of the first places she went to see was the construction of the new Benbow Inn. There she said hello to Jim, his pet, Morph, as well as the android, B.E.N. She was also very pleased to get to know Jim's mother, Sarah Hawkins.

Amelia was gratified to hear that Jim had applied to the Interstellar Academy. After she became a bit tired, she made her way back to Delbert's home. Having nothing to occupy her time at the moment, she found herself looking up at the crescent-shaped spaceport. Seeing that familiar sight caused her to begin to think. _If I hadn't gotten hurt, I wouldn't be here right now. I would be out on some other adventure or another.._.

When she made her way inside the house, she saw Delbert was in front of the mirror trying her tri-corner hat. Somehow, she managed not to laugh.

"I suppose you'd care try on the rest of my uniform, Doctor?" she laughed.

Doppler grinned sheepishly. "No, I think not. Captain, I'm afraid that your boots far too feminine in style for me, the gloves just aren't my size, and I simply wouldn't dare touch your coat. And, well, even you would have to admit that I simply haven't the physique to even attempt to try on the trousers," he answered with a laugh, though his face was somewhat pink.

Amelia smiled, and shook her head. "Well, Doctor, at least you're honest. Delightfully foolish, perhaps, but honest," she said.

Doppler smiled, and gave Amelia her hat. He looked at her thoughtfully a moment, then said, "Captain, I have been thinking," he said.

"Oh? About what, Doctor?" she asked, as she fit the tri-corner hat on her head.

"About what you said while we in what Ben loosely termed a house," Doppler added, though a bit reluctant now. "You know…back on Treasure Planet."

Amelia was puzzled with where this conversation was going. "Yes, that. Which part, exactly, might I ask?" she asked.

"Well, if you'll pardon me saying, Captain…that 'Doctor, you have wonderful eyes' part," Delbert said, his cheeks blazing.

He wasn't the only one that blushed, and Amelia turned away to hide her pink cheeks and ears.

Delbert swallowed hard, but still forced himself to continue. "The question I have is…did you say that to me because you meant it? Or, was it merely that you were not yourself and a bit delusional?" His brown eyes were guarded, but a hint of hope showed.

Amelia looked back at him after a moment. Her eyes, however, didn't meet his. "Well, Doctor, as much as it would be convenient to pass it off as delusional ravings on my part, I'm afraid I have to admit that I said it because I actually meant it," she said. She now looked into his warm brown eyes, and added, "You do have wonderful eyes, you know."

He smiled and said, "You are wonderful too, Amelia," he said. He then blushed deeper and said in a tremendous rush, "Wouldyoubemybride?"

"Pardon me, Doctor, but what exactly did you just say?" demanded a most startled Amelia.

"I apologize, Captain. Do give me a moment, please, " he sighed hugely and then said much more slowly, "I said, Would you be my bride? Oh, Amelia, will you marry me?" Then to show her just how serious he truly was, he pulled a golden ring from his vest pocket and held it out to her.

She looked at him, her green eyes wide in astonishment. Then, her eyes softened, and she regarded the nervous Doctor, giving him a look that spoke volumes on just how much she loved this kind, unassuming astrophysicist. "Oh, yes! Yes, I will, Delbert!" Then, much to Delbert's surprise, Amelia threw her arms about his neck and kissed him rather soundly.

Montressor knew their Doctor Doppler, and they thought it high time he found someone to watch after him. Much to their delight and surprise, six months after the Doppler's honeymoon, the odd, but much loved couple were blessed with four healthy children: three felinid girls, and a single canid boy.

At the rededication of the new Benbow Inn, Amelia wore her old Captain's uniform, which surprisingly enough, it still fit, since it had been a year since the trip had ended. Later, during the party, while she and Delbert danced, Morph watched the children. Now that Amelia was completely recovered from her injuries, she was able to dance with her new husband to her heart's content, without a bit of trouble. Taking a breather after a particularly enjoyable but tiring dance, she had a chance to think. _This is my new life_, she mused_. I may never go on another adventure on my ship…but what the hell, this is much better_!

"Amelia?" Delbert then asked her. "Would you care to dance?"

"Why, yes, darling," she told him, reaching up to touch his cheek fondly. "I'd love to!"

Amelia had a new life…and she wasn't complaining! Not one bit!

_The End_


End file.
